No Lack of Restraint
by Reaver51289
Summary: The war still raging, Bellatrix has captured her favorite pet again, this time far removed from any interference. While Hermione is fearful of torture, Bella is surprised to find that making the girl suffer is at the bottom of her to do list. Bellamoine, smut and rated M for a reason, viewer discretion is strongly advised. Rate and review, please!
1. Chapter 1

Hermione woke up wandless, completely immobilized, and naked. She was tied down with rope in a half prone, half crawling position, her ankles and knees both looped to holes in the specialized bed, but separated far apart, leaving her sex completely exposed. Her wrists were tied tightly to the bedpost, stretched out in front of her, and at this angle they were completely useless other than to scratch or grasp desperately at the steel bars.

Bellatrix was behind her, examining her truly beautiful new slave. Her ass was round, with little dimples right above the buttocks and a curved back that deepened at the spine instead of protruding. Her skin was soft and tan in places from being on the run for so long, and everything was supple and in perfect round shape. She had thick, wavy brown hair that looked very soft, and a clean shaven pubic region that had been taken care of by her house elf servants while she was in her magically induced coma. Her face was in utter terror, gasping almost to the point of hyperventilating, bringing an amused smile to the pale witch. Her large brown eyes were wide open and looked around frantically, finding Bella behind her, hands on her hips.

She spoke, still gasping, looking at her captor directly in the eye. Bella herself was naked as well, her breasts fuller and her curves larger than the gorgeous teenager, and she could tell that while Hermione was indeed in a state of pure dread, she was certainly not revolted and couldn't help but look her up and down. "Please… Bellatrix, whatever you're going to do, just don't… please!"

Her body started to try to shake from side to side, struggling against the binds, but all that accomplished was her ass and perfect, brown tipped breasts shaking in a most enticing way.

Bellatrix leaned over the helpless girl and whispered into her ear, holding her arms down while she whimpered. "Keep begging, little girl, all you're doing is getting me wet." She pointed her wand at the middle of the girl and pressed down, right above where the back meets the butt, and right between those precious dimples. "Impudenso."

Goosebumps showed on the girl's skin, showing Bella that the spell had worked. The girl's inhibitions had been lowered to their minimum. The spell worked differently on everyone, but it was now simply a matter of performing well.

Running her nails down the girl's back, she left little red marks, nothing too rough, just enough to get her revved up. The gooosebumps on her back rose just a bit. "Stop it," she almost whispered unconvincingly, clearly perplexed by her reaction to Bella's touch, but not resigned to her fate.

The dark witch just sneered, and spanked her hard, bringing a little yelp. "Stupid mudblood, I'll do whatever I want, you're my toy now. It's playtime."

She licked her and kissed her all down her back while Hermione, still yelping at each touch, continued to shake back and forth, alluringly resistant. Bellatrixes hands probed her midsection, a wonderful stomach that was both soft and firm, with a deep belly button that she thumbed at while she kissed. Bella made a small hum in arousal. She especially enjoyed those dimples, licking at them, biting them, and then the meat of her butt, to the sound of a yelp. Soon she couldn't help herself. Smacking Hermione on the ass with both hands making Hermione screech, she held her firmly by her buttocks and separated the cheeks, and began to french her deeply in both holes, going back and forth between the two.

After the initial screaming in surprise, followed by the predictable "No!" and "Stop!" and the violent shaking, all of which lasted for just a few seconds, her vocabulary changed to one of surprise, her mouth and eyes opening wide at every full stroke, and her shudders more reactive than resistant.

"Ah…H-hey!" she said to a long lick that lingered around and on her clit.

"Wha… uh… umm…" she said weakly to a noisy suck. Bella felt a little muscle relaxation as she slavered and suctioned both holes.

She sighed heavily, and Bellatrix smiled, not letting up in the least. The spell was doing its work, clearly. She orally fucked the young girl with all her expertise, deep, long strokes of the tongue, strong suctions at the end of them that lasted different intervals, continuing to push just a little deeper if possible, and using her own moans of arousal to vibrate on the vulnerable and continually more sensitive folds. After a lifetime, she was better at this than any eighteen year old girl who hadn't ever even taken sex education could begin to understand, so as she licked and sucked and probed, she could feel that both holes were getting softer, and wetting of their own accord. Hermione was no longer whimpering, instead struggling in vain not to moan.

"Uuh! Please, B-Bellaa, ah… ah..." Sliding her left hand up to Hermione's breast, she played with her nipple, squeezing it just a bit while kneading at the softness and feeling her breath deepening, then sliding her hand to her back, then the top of her shoulder, letting her fingers pull at the nipple along the way, enjoying the constant sounds that kept coming from the girl, and how the goosebumps only got more numerous on her usually perfectly smooth skin. She pulled Hermione's shoulder back and forced her entire face still deeper into the girl's pussy, sucking loudly, bringing a loud and high pitched "Auuh!" from her. Hermione tried to keep her mouth and eyes shut tight and shook her head in defiance. But she hummed through her closed lips, and Bellatrix knew what that really meant.

She talked in between a playful lick that ended with a suck directly on the girl's clit, bringing a tremor to her legs and another high yelp. "Oh, happy little mudblood, mmm."

Hermione threw her head up and moaned. Knowing now what was coming, she looked back at her captor, eyes wide in astonishment at her own bliss, breathing deep gasps as Bella, feeling the first of many finishes she had planned on bringing, brought her other hand up and pulled back on her other shoulder. Seeing Hermione like that, overcome with arousal, sighing loudly over and over and her perfect body spasming, Bella growling loudly now at her own desire, and lost herself.

She ate her like a meal, no more tact, just passionate movement and consumption, her fingers scratching and pulling at the supple body with abandon. Hermione reacted strongly, looked forward, no longer trying to control herself, and kept sighing as redness showed in her face and her hands grasped the bedpost with white knuckles, her legs tensed and her feet curling. Bella drove herself forward more, desperately probing, into the deepest parts of the young girl she could she could reach, Hermione's buttocks were forced forward, and she brought her head up, her back arching before one last deep gasp.

"Uh! Uuuuh…mmm! Oh! Oh God! OH!" Now up completely up on all fours, her ass squirmed up and down, and Bellatrix spanked her hard as she squirted into her mouth, screaming. Holding her as steady as she could, Bella still didn't stop, continuing to suck. Hermione's ass and thighs shook while she moaned loudly.

"Mmm! MMM! OH… GOD!" she squealed, squirting again, causing her body and head to buck wildly. The second orgasm didn't even stop when, in her passion, Bellatrix could no longer keep from looking the beautiful girl in her eyes. As her hand came up and started playing at her sopping wet folds and clit, she kissed her moaning mouth, the same deep tongue play at work as Hermione couldn't even close her eyes, continuing to squirt onto her hand with her back tensed and arched, kissing her back. Neither could hold it, however, as Hermione continued to spasm and scream with every squirt.

She let the kiss go and looked into her eyes from mere centimeters away, rubbing her clit with each finger moving in a slightly different pattern, but always ending with the same stroke. Each free finger rubbed up and down the rest of the pussy more forcefully.

"Aah! AAH! God, what the fuck…! Are you…" she moaned, and then leaned her head against Bella's, unable to even support herself, looking at her with begging eyes.

Bella knew she could keep this up for however long she wanted, and doing whatever she wanted. She easily slipped two fingers inside her, making her cry out, and hooked them, pressing up as she moved in and out, in and out. Hermione's hips moved with her fingers, completely accepting them, her sounds intoxicating.

"The next time it happens, my mudblood whore, I want you to call me mommy," she said, not changing her pace in the least. Her body bucked again with each stroke, and Bella now moved her fingers faster, harder, in and out being her only motion, forcing Hermione to suck in, biting her lip and whimpering, her eyes opening wide and her whimpers getting higher, turning into short squeals. It was almost too easy, and she grabbed her by the throat, pulling her up and tight as far as the bonds would allow, making the girl look her in the eyes and purse her lips, moaning through them in that same squealing pitch. Overwhelmed by the look in her eyes, Bella lost herself again and took the back of Hermione's neck in her hand and slammed her face into the bed, holding her there as she rammed her with her fingers, no focus on rhythm and totally immersed in the moment. The girl's squealing continued into the bed, shaking legs taking over again and fingers flailing. Bella's hand moved down just a bit, keeping her hold, but letting her head raise, and she saw a red and drooling face come up, moaning loudly.

"What did I say, muddy?!" she shouted, her arm tiring from the pace but her passion keeping her from letting up.

"Ooh shhhiit! Aah!" Her eyes rolled to the back of her head. "Mommy-mommy-mommy! MOMMY!" She shrieked as she came, her whole backside bucking up and down again as she spurted onto her Bella's hand, the rest of her gorgeous form quaking deliciously under the dark witch's weight. Bella reveled in it, letting Hermione finish with her fingers pushed as deeply as they would go, continuing to writhe around them, whimpering loudly and salivating as the flow from her sex continued and her body went from tensed to relaxed over and over, gasping moans coming from every contraction. Hermione's shudders slowed, and Bella rubbed her upper back smoothly while still keeping her firmly down, letting her ride the rest of the wave. Hermione looked over her shoulder at Bella's eyes, completely mesmerized, sultry moans coming between deep breaths and sighs, her bucking at first coming fiercely, but more intermittent, and then gradually calming, her pussy squeezing itself and Bella's hand, trying to complete the cycle. Small tremors stayed with her as she relaxed, and Bella turned her hand over, hooking her fingers again and wiggling, not able to help herself, causing more moans and a final wet squirt before pulling her fingers out.

"Oooo!" she said at that, her whole body trembling out of exhaustion and pleasure and a playful smile came to her face. She looked back at her captor.

"Hey… aren't you going to… torture me some more?" she said through her panting.

Bella was about to flirt back, but stopped herself short, confused. She didn't know what she was feeling. For some reason, her lust had completely taken over in a very different way than usual. It had been forceful, intense, but not violent. Normally at this point she'd be halfway through fucking this girl with her knife, or smothering her to death with her sex during the cruciatus curse, or something equally cruel. It was the only way she was comfortable getting off, the only way she felt powerful, by defeating a person's soul and draining the life from their eyes. But looking at this stunning teen girl, she didn't want any of that. Why didn't she want any of that?

"I'd love to," she said, and she spanked the girl hard, over and over, drawing yelps and jumps. She reached to the drawer and pulled out the knife, and her captive gasped, eyes wide, but Bella quickly and deftly cut the binds from her feet, then her hands. She put the knife to the small of her back, forcing it to arch. She needed her to feel the fear, if only for her own sense of power. "Turn over so I can see you, my smutty little doll."

Hermione turned slowly, Bella tracing the knife over her deepest curve, and bringing it gently to her belly button. Still winded, her hard breathing made it difficult for her to suck in away from the point, and she looked at it with apprehension. She looked timid like a child, unable to move out of fear, sitting almost upright with her hands holding her up on the bed. The sweat from her breasts, dripping down the middle of them and off of her stiff nipples, streamed down slowly in her stillness, pooling at her truly lickable belly button. Bella almost thought it would start steaming off of the girl.

She trailed the knife slowly up her body, causing deeper breaths in the girl, who looked her in the eye as she did it, begging for a pleasurable outcome. She put the knife to her throat and pinned her head pack to the bed, stretching her faultless body out before her. Straddling her just above the pelvis, her pussy touching Hermione's belly, she lowered her face to her. "Now, which way should I make you scream?" Hermione bit her lip.

Bella threw the knife aside and used her other hand to choke her to the bed. Hermione wrestled a bit, smiling again, but couldn't move the stronger woman at all as her other hand reached back to the drawer and pulled out a leather thong with a large glass cock attached to it. Using her choking hand to hold herself up, causing Hermione to thrash wildly, no longer smiling, she artfully put it on with her other hand. Coming back down to her knees, she relieved the pressure and grabbed her hair. Hermione gagged and coughed.

"Have you ever been fucked before, little girl?" She continued to cough. Bella lowered herself, still pinning her legs at the thighs and teasing her hole with the tip. She slapped her breasts hard with both hands, holding firm and causing her to cry out and squirm.

"I-I… I've used things… on-myself…" she managed to gasp out.

"Oh ho!" She straightened up, still straddling her and kneading her breasts. "Muddy, I must hear this! Do tell!"

"It-was…a-hairbrush handle."

"Was it this big?"

She looked down the shaft, attention focused purely on the glass, rapt. It steadied itself at the hold and pushed slightly. Catching her breath, she licked her lips and shook her head. "No… nothing like that."

Smirking confidently, Bella took her at her word and plunged the smooth shaft in deep, making her scream. Her hole was wet and soft, and Bella worked to open it, starting slowly with long, constant strokes that made her moan, a continuous sound that went high and low at every in and out. Bella's body was fully on top of her, savoring every luscious inch of her skin that was touching the scrambling, wriggling, clawing and shaking young girl.

"Uh-uh-uh-uh-AH!" The squirting started almost immediately, the girl's body quaking with desperate squeals of pleasure, but it wasn't just about that anymore. Bella would have this girl exactly how she wanted her. Wrenching her hair back, Bella lifted herself up just enough to look into her eyes, increasing her pace through the girl's orgasm. She had started to make sounds of her own; the back of the cock was a tiny vibrator that would buzz on her own swollen clit from each impact, and the stimulation was showing on her face.

Thrust after thrust she reached as deeply as she could, continuing at her frantic pace, their pelvises making wet smacking noises at the point of contact. The giant glass rod was reaching all the way back, filling the squealing beauty up. A smoldering look in Hermione's eyes and the thrusting of her body, ass coming up off the bed and nipples bobbing against her own, brought Bella closer and closer to her first completion. Hermione started repeating over and over, noses touching and eyes wide, almost crying as her pussy spurted its juices with every stroke.

" I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT!"

"Oh God! Fucking… girl!" she said, her own legs trembling as she came and collapsed on top of her, rubbing her whole body, hands, legs pelvis, all over Hermione as she felt the incredible warmth flow through her. The rubbing included a gentle, powerful plunging of the play-cock, which gently caressed every spot as her orgasm slowly subsided.

Hermione was still making long, drawn out moans that would turn into little sobbing shrieks at the end of each push. Bella could feel her first one settling, and she continued her slow rhythm while circling her hips, plunging vigorously into different corners. Wanting to feel the control, and see Hermione in as powerless a position as possible, she raised her torso up, standing on her knees, and lifting Hermione's lower body into the air, stretching her glistening stomach taut and accentuating her supple breasts, a breathtaking sight. She got her rhythm back and thrust deeply at an even pace into the wailing and helpless girl, who started crying in disbelief, bucking severely and gushing profusely at each penetration. She covering her face with both hands as tears of unbridled passion streamed down her flushed cheeks.

"AAH! AAH-UH! God, is this really happeniiiii?!" she said, unable to finish the word as Bella, a cocky smile on her face while she looked down at the gorgeous figure before her, increased her pace and started clawing her hands at ass and upper legs, Hermione now gripping her own hair, failing to regain her senses through her sobs and squeals. Soon Bella could feel the sweetness again, though, low and unstoppable, she turned Hermione over suddenly, throwing her down, and pinned her by both arms again as she rammed the rest of her passion out, the girl flattened against the bed, her ass jiggling beautifully up to those dimples, a festival of juice coming out of her as she screamed and clawed and wept.

Bella could take no more of the teen, overwhelmed by her loveliness and passion. "!" She moaned low and loud, quivering in delight as she came hard, spurting onto Hermione's already drenched butt and thighs, collapsing and enveloping the girl completely.

"Good fuck, muddy," she said into her ear, and she fell asleep without taking the cock out of her, the girl still coming with shudders and squirts, exhausted and crying in astonishment, but completely contented.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione woke up to the lovely feeling of the smooth glass being pulled out of her, forcing a rushed sigh. Embarrassment crept through her as she quickly remembered what she'd done, or rather what had been done to her, the night before. Apparently Bella had somehow gotten her to drink something during the night, as a glass sat by the bed and she felt not at all parched. Bella spanked her ass as she got off the bed, and she quickly covered herself as best she could, but the bed didn't have any blankets and her juices were all over the bed and both their legs. Bella turned to look at her, still confidently wearing the slippery cock, and laughed.

"Oh, muddy! Now she blushes, ha! From the way your cute little cunt showered me with affection last night, I'd have thought you'd be thanking me!"

She pulled out and flicked her wand towards the red-faced girl, who was smiling a little despite herself, and was instantly and helplessly bound to the bed again, this time flat on her back, her knees and ankles once again pulled far apart. Her wrists were tied to posts again, this time both together, putting her in the shape of a triangle, her breasts almost squeezing together.

Hermione was more than a little shocked at the order of events. Though she half-heartedly tried to escape even now, she had expected to be tortured, only maybe raped, and certainly killed by this woman who had had so much fun with her pain before. But she had not expected to have the most mind-blowingly erotic experience of her life. The vile woman's arrogant face, skillful tongue and beautiful womanly body determinedly fucking her brains out was engrained deeply into her psyche.

She hadn't known anything could be like that. She and Ron had made out, a few times, and she'd thought she might want things from him before, but the way Bella had simply removed her defenses and made her love being a feminine toy, she didn't know if she ever wanted anything else. The thought of losing that scared her almost as much as the thought of never getting away. Even so, being tied up again was frustrating.

"I think I'd like a fresh start, you're only supposed to be gross after I've finished with you. Scourgify!" she said, flicking her wand again and instantly covering Hermione's body in soft soap, and wetting her hair in shampoo.

First water, and now a bath? It was strange, but the young prisoner actually felt like she was being taken care of amid being shown a whole new side of her sexuality, and she was struggling not to fall in love as Bella moved to the base of the bed, eyeing her hungrily, and making her whimper at the sight of her curvy body and sensually wet lips, promising inevitable pleasure.

"Are we going to do… more of the same?" Hermione said, watching her somewhat expectantly, but not necessarily wanting to put new ideas into her head.

"Well, someone's eager." She grinned that arrogant grin and Hermione watched her climb slowly on top of, completely naked without the strap-on, and come right up to her face, her nipples teasing at Hermione's upper belly. She was certainly fuller figured than the slight schoolgirl, her hips deeper, and her breasts round and milky and luscious. Hermione found herself wanting to suck on them, to bring her dark brown tips into her mouth and ravish them with her tongue and teeth. Her hair was dark and wavy, and her vagina was clean shaven as her own. She sighed in dissatisfaction as she thought about being able to use her hands on and in her body, to do something with that ass of hers that swayed as she walked and rounded fully and perfectly.

The woman sighed forcefully, not saying anything as she looked her in the eyes and started rubbing the young girl up and down her slick-skinned body, clearly loving every second of it. Hermione wasn't complaining either as the woman's hands massaged her softness, taking special care at her breasts, pinching at the nipples and forcefully squeezing the fatty tissue, making her squirm and exhale noisily as she looked at Bella in wonder and appreciation. This was anything but torture, and she didn't see it any progression that could lead to it. She found herself easily giving in.

Giving Hermione a slow, probing kiss in response to her movement, she switched between sucking on her bottom and top lip after each long caress of the inside of her mouth. The woman's body rubbed all over her, her full breasts pressing and making the girl moan through the kiss. Letting her go, she smiled, gently this time and at nothing in particular, probably without even realizing it, and proceeded down her body with her hands in long strokes that folded Hermione's belly's skin, sometimes scratching her lightly and titillatingly with her nails. They were nose to nose and could see the details in each other's reactions. Moving her thigh up to Hermione's secure and soft pussy, wet from more than soap, could feel Bella's lust building again, her movements becoming more forceful and small, low sounds coming from behind her clenched teeth. Bella's leg was placed directly between Hermione's upper thighs, and the rubbing of the slick soap against her already sensitive clit brought appreciative gasps and squeak from her.

"Aah…uuh!… Bella, I need t-to saay…"

She rose up above her in a small push-up, her angry at the interruption. "What is it, fuck-toy?"

Hermione hesitated for just a moment, and then extended her neck and kissed her, full as she could being tied down as she was, before relaxing her head and smiling fully and seductively on the bed. "This is the nicest bath I've ever taken. Thank you."

She stopped at that, clearly taken aback. The confusion on her face looked as though it could turn to anger, or self-loathing that she might still take out on her, and Hermione thought that her tactic may have backfired. She could still be brutally killed by this mad woman at any moment. But she was confident enough in that moment to extend her tongue and lick Bella's bottom lip, both begging for and promising pleasure with her eyes, arching her body so that their stomachs and nipples touched.

It worked. Bella's confusion was replaced with desire, and she fell back to her captive even more ravenously, kissing and sucking her neck, making Hermione's leg tingle wonderfully and forcing her to gasp, her leg pinned to and running vigorously up and down Hermione's dripping middle, and her hands pulling and forcefully massaging anything they could find, finally settling at gripping her buttocks as she drove herself faster.

Hermione's eyes glittered with an opened mouth smile as she started singing out her pleasure, breathing deeply and exhaling loudly, her tongue rolling around in her own mouth at every eager stroke. Her own leg, she realized, was pinned to Bella's middle in the same way, and so she tensed it as much as she could under her as she rocked back and forth, encouraging the woman to use it to her advantage. Not much encouragement was needed, and she felt the rubbing go from instinctive to needy as Bella's sounds built up to match her own. The two of them progressing together, Bella's hand came down to her middle and began to rub fervently at her soft wet opening, no doubt trying to regain her sense of control.

She got it. Everything felt so good that Hermione lost focus, completely forgetting about her leg as she began to writhe uncontrollably underneath her captor in ecstasy, fumbling about with her restrained hands amid passionate wailing, completely past the point of smiling. Bella rubbed her out, and Hermione felt that amazing and indescribable feeling as she spurted powerfully, her orgasm crashing over her in a wave of divine arousal. Unlike the night before, she felt safe, unforced, maybe not as intense, but much more at ease, and she squealed in that warm comfort.

"Oh! Mmm! Mommy!" She said it unconsciously that time, a simple exclamation, her back spasming into arches over and over to the rhythm of every squirt, as Bella continued to rub up and down, more and more slowly, holding her up by her ass and smacking it with every shudder. She played with her nipples, flicking them under her fingers and licking the soap off them, holding them between her teeth as the girl panted and reveled in every tremor in her sex, finally finishing, embraced in afterglow. Hermione started giggling then, overwhelmed by the feeling of relief and satisfaction, and looked Bella in the eyes sweetly, still beaming, and spoke whimsically.

"That was wonderful. Now, untie my hands, I need to use them."

**I hope you enjoyed this. It may continue to be updated for awhile longer, but send in reviews anyway, I'm looking forward to them! Thanks!**


End file.
